1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a power supply control method, a program, and a power supply control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as notebook-type PCs (personal computers) and digital cameras, which can be connected to a power supply apparatus capable of feeding and being charged such as a battery and a power supply apparatus capable of feeding such as an AC (Alternating Current) adapter, are in widespread use. When, for example, both a battery and an AC adapter are connected, an information processing apparatus like the above one can be fed by both, or can be fed by the AC adapter and can charge the battery.
In the meantime, a technology to control power supply based on the type of the power supply apparatus connected to an information processing apparatus has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-109465 can be cited as a technology that makes a determination about identification information held by a battery unit and also makes a determination whether the battery unit satisfies predetermined conditions to disable the battery unit depending on determination results.